El cuaderno
by Lazulley
Summary: Que pasa si antonio lee el cuaderno donde lovino escribe lo que nunca diria en voz alta


Bueno...Este es mi primer one-shot espero lo disfruten

**Disclaimer: lo único que me pertenece es la historia, no los personajes, ellos pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Nota: traducciones al final**

**El cuaderno**

Era una tarde soleada en la humilde casa -mansión- en la que vivían ambos italianos norte y sur. En esos momentos, el mayor, se encontraba caminando a su habitación con humor de perros , y porque?, bueno, ese día su queridísimo fratello decidió despertarlo a las 6:00 a.m, a pesar de que sabía muy bien que a él le gustaba dormir y dios podía dar fe de ello; llego muy sonriente a su habitación y con su dedo comenzó a picarle el rostro al romano cada vez más rápido mientras repetía insistentemente que despertara; luego, al bajar a la cocina para desayunar, después de darle su merecida paliza al otro italiano, se encuentra al "Macho Patatas" desayunando que al ver a Feliciano entrando tras su hermano no logro evitar que un sonrojo se apoderara de sus mejilla, lo que hizo hervir la sangre del romano; no obstante ignorando el por qué de ese hecho siguió con su rutina hasta que su jefe lo llamo para que realizara un papeleo atrasado porque Feliciano se quedo dormido el día anterior antes de comenzar así que tuvo que hacer su trabajo de hoy y el que le tocaba a su fratello ayer…Y así siguieron acontecimientos similares el resto del día como que se le derramo café en la camisa o que casi se cae por las grandes escaleras.

Cuando el Italiano llego a su cuarto tomo lo que necesitaba y se metió para darse un largo baño con agua caliente que lo des estresara. Mientras, abajo, alguien tocaba el timbre a lo que acudió Feliciano encontrándose, para colmo del romano a…

-Ciao España- niichan- dijo alegremente el italiano saludando al español

- hola ita-chan, se encuentra lovi?- contesto con su eterna sonrisa

-ve~ lovi-niichan está en su cuarto-responde

-gracias ita-chan- dice despeinando los cabellos del italiano que se movió para dejar pasar al español

Este subió las escaleras y al estar en frente de la puerta toco

Toc toc toc… pero nadie contesto

-lovi?-dice asomando la cabeza para encontrarse la habitación a oscuras y vacía- no está aquí- concluyo para sí mismo entrando y encendiendo la luz

Camino hasta la cama y se sentó el ella, miro hacia la mesita que tenía el romano al lado de esta y no pudo evitar posar su atención en un cuaderno que estaba sobre ella

-que es esto?- dijo curioso tomando el cuaderno y ojeándolo, leyendo paginas saltadas hasta que una escrita en rojo llamo su atención…

"**Non capisco questo senso di oppressione al petto quando sei qui e svuotato ogni volta che vai... il desiderio di essere al vostro fianco e di gelosia quando sei con qualcuno... ma alla fine so... Antonio è che ti amo"*1**

Leyó el español esbozando una sonrisa…

En ese mismo instante entra el italiano con una camisa blanca, unos vaqueros gastados (se le pegaron las mañas de Antonio) y una toalla al hombro, que al ver al español sentado en su cama leyendo el cuaderno donde escribía lo que nunca diría en voz alta casi le da un infarto y con un furioso sonrojo producto del enojo y la vergüenza, y una venita en la sien grito

-¡QUÉ CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO! ¡¿COME AVETE ATREVITO SCIOCCO MOLTO GRANDE?***2**- haciendo que el español pegase un brinquito soltando el cuaderno- ¡¿ACASO NO SABES QUE ES LA PRIVACIDAD?-continuo acercándose peligrosamente a Antonio

- jejejeje...ve-veras, es que…bu-bueno- decía nervioso, puesto que el italiano era peligroso estando realmente enfadado - e-espera...-intento decir viendo que Lovino se acercaba poco a poco notando su aura negra y asesina (ya se le podían ver los ojos brillando en rojo jajajajajajajaja)

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, el romano se abalanzo sobre el español dándole primero un cabezazo y tumbándolo en la cama se posiciono sobre el susodicho con ambas manos alrededor del cuello de este

-lovi, ca- cálmate- intento hacerlo entrar en razón

-¡¿Qué me calme?-

-n-no… puedo… res-pirar-se quejo haciendo reaccionar el italiano que con cara enojada se quito de encima del español

El agredido se sentó nuevamente en la cama llevando su mano al cuello e intentando regular su respiración

-ahora me vas a decir qué demonios hacías aquí- ordeno el romano aun molesto

-solo quería pasar a visitarte por que hace tanto que no nos vemos-

-pero si nos vimos ayer en la pizzería

- a mi me pereció una eternidad-dijo causando que un furioso sonrojo invadiera el rostro del italiano que le dio la espalda en un vano intento por ocultarlo

-idiota- dijo aun de espaldas

- además…-prosiguió el español levantándose de la cama y abrazando a Lovino por la espalda posicionando sus labios cerca de la oreja de un muy sonrojado y nervioso italiano- ti amo troppo lovi-amore***3**- susurro haciendo que el romano abriera los ojos de la impresión

El español volteo a un shockeado Lovino y ante la mirada de este tomo el rostro del susodicho en entre sus manos y lo acerco al suyo lentamente uniendo sus labios en una beso dulce y apasionado, no por nada era el país de la pasión; luego que el italiano saliera de su shock y correspondiera al beso este se hizo más intenso y húmedo donde ya sus lenguas luchaban una contra la otra. Cuando se separaron se miraron con las respiraciones agitadas y se abrazaron; luego de un momento el romano se separo de su amante y le pregunto…

-y ¿cómo es que entendiste todo lo que escribí en el cuaderno?- el español puso cara de duda- responde- dijo demandante a lo que el español suspiro resignado sabiendo que su Lovino no lo dejaría en paz hasta que contestara

- he estado viendo clases con ita-chan porque me canse de no entender lo que me dices en italiano-

Justo en ese momento el susodicho se asomo al cuarto encontrando a un Lovino furioso

-ve~ qué te pasa nii-san?- pregunto inocentemente

-traditore***4**…-dijo lentamente un Lovino que se acercaba amenazante a su "querido" fratello

-ahhh… no me hagas daño nii-san, hare lo que sea pero no me hagas daño- gritaba horrorizado mientras huía de su hermano que lo estaba persiguiendo

-NON FUGGIRE TRADITORE!***5**- gritaba el romano mientras lo perseguía mientras un Antonio veía la escena divertido apoyado del marco del cuarto de SU Lovino con una sonrisa en el rostro

**Fine**

Bueno… éste es el final del primer fic que subo a fanfiction, grazie per la lettura

**TRADUCCIONES:**

***1 **No comprendo esta opresión en el pecho cuando estás aquí y el vació cada vez que te vas...las ganas de estar a tu lado y los celos cuando estas con alguien mas...pero al fin lo se... es que te amo Antonio

***2 **Cómo te has atrevido grandísimo idiota?

***3 **también te amo lovi-love

***4 **traidor

***5 **no huyas traidor


End file.
